


The House By The Sea

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda, Tsumiki, and the last days of a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House By The Sea

I know exactly why I’ve been assigned to a man who lives alone on Jabberwock Island for my first live-in nursing assignment. It’s because everyone I have ever worked with thinks that I am a useless dirty girl, and my superiors want as few people as possible to be subjected to my horribleness. 

 

_ He’s going to take one look at me and try to drown me in the ocean, and no one will ever have to see me again.  _

 

“Hello?” he asks as he opens his front door, and he is a very handsome man silver-haired man, and I look like a corpse someone dredged up from the bottom of the ocean that a shark ate. 

 

“Um…. Komaeda Nagito, correct? I’m Tsumiki Mikan, and I’ve-” I begin, before he cuts me off, and he’s going to call the hospital and tell them to send him someone else, someone prettier or smarter or just someone who isn’t horrible….. 

 

“You can come in; I don’t want to leave you on my doorstep. There’s tea in the kitchen, so help yourself.” he says, as he takes my hand and guides me inside a tiny kitchen filled with plastic and metal cutlery. 

 

_ That’s…. well, I shouldn’t be judging the life choices of a dying man, and it’s not my place to do so, especially since he offered tea to an idiot and let me inside his house.  _

 

“The china ones broke yesterday.” 

 

“Ah, I didn’t mean to judge your life choices or motor-” 

 

“No, it’s fine. Judge me how you want, Tsumiki, I don’t care.” he says, as he passes me a teapot. 

 

_ You’re too kind. You’re too kind to someone who’s going to screw up caring for you and kill you instead.  _

 

“....anyways, I know why you’re here, and I just want to tell you that I know full well that I’m dying from a simultaneous combination of lymphoma and brain damage, and that I don’t want you to help me medically.” he rambles as he pours himself some tea and sits down next to me, and he’s debating how much to pay me before he throws me out, that much I’m sure of. 

 

“....why…. am I here? Why did you want me here?” I ask, and I’ve just given him more reason to get rid of me by yelling at him…. 

 

“Because I wanted someone to talk to before I died.” 

 

* * *

 

_ It’s…. it really is nice outside, for it looks like the ocean goes on for miles on end….  _

 

“Have you never seen the sea before, Tsumiki?” he asks as he passes me a cup of tea, which is probably filled with some sort of drug. 

 

“....um, I don’t think so….” I answer. 

 

_ The last time I was at a beach, some kids told me to take off all of my clothes and act like a sea turtle….  _

 

“Do you want to go outside?” he asks, as he takes my hand, and his grip is surprisingly strong, I wouldn’t mind-

 

_ He’s just being nice, so stop thinking about perverted and dirty things, okay? You’re his nurse, not some hired female companion of his.  _

 

“Are you sure-” 

 

“I already told you that I don’t want any medical intervention from you. Please, treat me like….” 

 

_ A what? A friend, a companion, a confidant?  _

 

_ Please tell me what you want me to be, Komaeda, or else I’m going to screw it up….  _

 

He’s opening the door with the hand that’s not holding me when he suddenly falls onto the ground, taking me with him…. 

 

* * *

 

When I open my eyes, the sky is filled with tear-shaped raindrops and Komaeda is still on the floor. 

 

_ I need to move him out of here and check his pulse and make sure that he didn’t deliberately collapse in an attempt to kill me….  _

 

I pick up his body and move him to the sofa, for even if he doesn’t want me to do anything medical, he should at least be comfortable. His pulse seems normal, but he’s incredibly light….

 

_ I would like to lift him again, sometime or another. And…. why am I thinking this way? It’s only going to make him hate me!  _

 

“....I shouldn’t have brought you here, I’m sorry….” 

 

“Why are you apologizing? 

 

_ I should be apologizing for not noticing that you weren’t well enough to leave your house!  _

 

“....Tsumiki, I need to tell you something.” 

 

_ You’re firing me, aren’t you? For being inattentive and selfish and-  _

 

“Before I say anything, I just want to tell you that you have all right to hate me and abandon me at any point during this story.” 

 

“....why would anyone hate you?” I ask, and I don’t know  _ why  _ I’m so certain about this, but he’s actually acted like I deserve to be treated like someone who isn’t a massive screw-up…. 

 

“Because I live in a world where everything positive that’s happened to me is the result of someone I love dying, and I don’t want to kill you, Tsumiki.” 

 

* * *

 

_ Why…. why do you care so much about me? I’m nobody, and all I’ve done to you is screw even the simplest actions up!  _

 

“....you can leave, Tsumiki. I’ll pay you, and I’m sorry for putting you through this.” 

 

“...um, I don’t think you’re a bad person, and I’d like for you to be alive….” I answer, and he’s staring at me like I’ve just told him that I set his house and fire and killed his children. 

 

_ I…. had to have said something wrong, but how could the truth be wrong? He is someone who acted like the useless girl before him was a perfectly good person to have around, and I would like to stay here with him and get to know him, even though that’s not in his best interests….  _

 

“....you’re too kind, Tsumiki.” he says, as he takes my hand and leads me out the door and onto the beach. The rain’s stopped, and the ocean and sky seem to stretch on forever…. 

 

_ It’s so beautiful here, I could get lost in it forever.  _

 

“Have you ever wondered what it feels like to submerge yourself completely in water?” 

 

“You haven’t…. been outside your house?” I blurt out, and the last time I was in water, I almost drowned, but this time will be better, most likely. 

 

“There’s a first time for everything, I guess.” 

  
He walks back inside the house and I join him in search of swimsuits, while forgetting for a second about our concerns and worries. 


End file.
